


today

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit romance, happy birthday kei XD
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Terus terang saja, Kei tidak mengerti.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miinabila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinabila/gifts).



> Buat nab yang udah ngasih info kalo hari ini ultahnya saltyshima/heh. Dan makasih buat prompt-nya, tapi sama si saya malah dibelokin gini plotnya, ehe 8"D lain kali lah ya, oisuga-nya, ehehehe.  
> .  
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi  
> tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> .

Kei melihat bintang pertama, terselip di antara lembayung yang mulai membayang. Ketika warna langitnya berubah biru dongker, dengan garis-garis oranye di akhir senja, dan ia melirik Shouyou berjalan di sampingnya; Kei sadar akan situasi yang—menurutnya—terasa aneh semenjak pagi berlangsung.  

Dimulai dari sebotol mineral yang diletakkan secara diam-diam, dengan rahasia, meski Kei berhasil memergoki Shouyou di ambang pintu gimnasium. Ada jeda sekiranya lima sekon saat mata mereka bertemu, sepatu di atas pijakan lantai licin tanpa menimbulkan decitan nyaring, botol mineral yang membisu, dan bola voli yang akhirnya menggelinding entah ke mana. Terlupakan begitu saja saat Kei mengalihkan atensi.

Shouyou berjengit kemudian. Suaranya seperti tikus tercekik, antara terkejut dan panik di saat bersamaan. Dan mulutnya seolah berbusa ketika serentetan kalimat seperti; ah! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini. Kenapa datang pagi sekali, sih. Kau ini ingin terlihat hebat? _Meh_ , jangan sombong dulu, Tsukishima! Aku akan datang lebih pagi daripada kau. Lihat saja nanti!

Sampai sosoknya menghilang ditelan langkah kaki yang berlari. Tanpa penjelasan lebih, tanpa tanggapan Kei setelahnya, tanpa perdebatan kecil yang seringkali terjadi di waktu-waktu tertentu. Botolnya tetap membisu di sana, menanti hingga tutupnya terbuka dan Kei tak protes akan hal itu.

Siang adalah pesan singkat melalui ponsel.

Katanya, khusus untuk hari ini saja, Kei bebas memilih minuman  dari _jidouhan baiki_. Asalkan tidak melebihi nominal dua ratus yen. Asalkan Kei tidak protes dengan syarat yang diberikan Shouyou. Asalkan bukan sekotak susu yang pada akhirnya diberikan sebagai alasan penambah tinggi badan.

Kei tidak bertanya lebih jauh, meski bibirnya tetap mencebik dan kembali mengeluarkan makian kecil. Katanya, sekotak jus jeruk seharga seratus lima puluh yen sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ketika latihan sore itu dimulai dan Shouyou lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Tobio dengan segala _toss_ juga teriakan absurd macam _gwaaah_ , atau _bwaaah_ , bahkan hal aneh lainnya; Kei mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ada apa dengan si kecil itu? Sejak pagi bersikap layaknya orang baik (mungkin, sekali lagi, _mungkin_ ), siang traktiran mendadak, dan sekarang menghindarinya habis-habisan.

Terus terang saja, Kei tidak mengerti.

Tetapi ia biarkan Shouyou yang akan menjelaskan di kemudian hari nanti.

Kini, malam menjelang dan langkah kaki mereka seirama dalam perjalanan pulang. Kei tidak bertanya, Shouyou memutuskan untuk bungkam, menenggelamkan diri di antara suara putaran roda sepeda dan _kring_ - _kring_ bel yang tak sengaja dibunyikan.

“Kau aneh.”

Shouyou berjengit. “Itu hanya perasaanmu! Kau sendiri yang aneh tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.”

“Tapi kau memang aneh,” napas dibuang kasar, “Shouyou.”

Nadanya ringan, namun terdengar dalam.

“Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan sekarang juga, pendek.”  

Shouyou mendengus.

“Katakan,”

“Berisik.”

“Katakan.”

“Sudah kubilang beri—sakiit! Baiklah, baiklah!” Kei senang sekali menarik pipinya, astaga. “Selamat ulang tahun, oke?”

Kei tertegun. Terkejut, barangkali. Yang dengan refleks memutar kembali satu per satu keanehan semenjak pagi berjalan dari seorang Hinata Shouyou. Botol mineral yang membisu, sekotak jus jeruk tanpa penjelasan, bahkan sampai sengaja menghindarinya saat latihan klub berlangsung.

Diam-diam, Kei menarik senyum tipis.

Dan ia diam saja ketika Shouyou melompat tanpa aba-aba hanya untuk memberikan satu kecupan singkat di keningnya.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih udah mampir ya /o/  
> otanome keiiiii XDDDD


End file.
